Talk:Roy Earle
Problem with Elsa? I think Det. Earle has a problem with Elsa because either they had a troubled past together or because Earle was a war veteran from the European theatre of the Second World War and saw what the Nazis did and has a problem with all ex-patriots of Germany. Theories anyone? Feller91 01:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I think his problem is that he's a scumbag. I think Roy has a problem with everyone because he's a self centered piece of garbage that needs to be introduced to the business end of a flamethrower. Man I hate Roy. 06:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree. It made me angry to see him speaking at Cole's funeral instead of behind bars for his role in the corruption sacdal. I can see where you guys are coming from. But, I actually kind of liked Roy Earle.....But maybe that's just because I'm your average girl gamer, and fall for the hot shots like him. Haha 15:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) WHY DO ALL THE GIRL GAMERS LIKE SHITBAGS SO MUCH!!!? '' I don't get it, I just don't get it. I wanted to blow his brains out myself halfway through the Black Caesar. I hate that shitbird, so much I can taste it! And it tastes like 'ASSHOLE!!!' PyroMerc 01:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Roy Earle tried to be Coles best mate but IMV view he is a bit of a snob because he looks down on on the departments cars another instance he said I will have to work overtime instead of claiming it and he even made a nasty remark calling biggs a dufus and then a hunchback then it become apparent he is dirty because he is involved with the community development fund and by the end cole saw white threw him --Owen1983 16:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Roy was a great character. A character you love to hate and he was well written. Messi1983 (talk) 01:19, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Weapon It seems he's wielding a Colt 1911 in the screenshot of him shooting a car's tires out. Shouldn't the weapon field be saying Colt 1911, in that case? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 19:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Corrupt? Roy's behavior and threats against the "negros" and other people, like Elsa or Cole himself, is pretty much abusive and he only does his job for the money. Could this be a sign of him being corrupt? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ]][[User talk:Alta1r|'''Say What?]] 16:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :The game makes it clear that he's corrupt, his relationship with various criminals like Mickey Cohen show this, he is also on the payroll of Leland Monroe, you can see his name is Monroe's list of bribes in his safe, and Victor Sanders, as seen in Reefer Madness. Cole and Herschel even say he's corrupt in Nicholson Electroplating, so yes he is corrupt. Tom Talk 16:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ending Entry "Out of regret and respect (this being the only time in the game when he actually shows respect for someone)..." and "Earle left the podium, holding back genuine tears (as shown by his suddenly shaky voice at the end of his speech)..." . I'm sorry, huh? It seems pretty clear that Roy was just putting on a facade to leech off of Phelp's posthumous good reputation. We've been given no hint, through the whole game, that he's anything other than a complete and total self-centred douchebag. Or am I talking crazy and do a load of people think Roy was genuine at the end bit? 22:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You are right, I don't believe that Earle was sincere, however, the editor obviously believes in a different but perhaps legitimate point of view. however, since the entire story gave us no hint that Earle was anything but corrupt, it was changed by Tom, a b'crat. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 02:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I think Earle sincerely tried to show respect for Phelps, after all Phelps' death was a tragedy. In fact I think it was me that wrote the "Out of regret and respect" part, but not bracketed stuff. I didn't agree with content in the brackets because it was a bit of a stretch and was overemphasizing. But I have to agree that that it is plausible that was Earle acting to glorify himself in Phelps' light, always the opportunist. What we can all agree on is that despite what we've seen, Earle's turn intentions aren't clear and both of these interpretation can apply equally. The biography section should remain neutral on the matter and the argument about Earle's sincerity should be moved at the end of the personality section. That sound good? Liendax 07:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Badge Number What is Roy Earle's badge number? :I'm not sure, and I'm not sure if the game tells us either. Earle's year of birth What is Earle's year of birth ? The info changed from 1920 to 1917, so who's right ? 18:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reaverstomper No one's right. This information was not included in the game. ' ( 09:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC)) ' Pictures of Cole and Elsa? How did Roy manage to get those pictures of Cole and Elsa together in her apartment?--Lordxehanort (talk) 23:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Was Roy involved somehow with Jessica Hamilton's rape When you are about to arrest Marlon Hopgood Roy stops you and tells you to drop the case and then you leave and the door is locked it seems like he was there when it happened and probbally recived money from hopgood during Bishop's black mail and somehow helped blackmail him Anyone else tought or thinks this? reply soon:) 15:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think he was involved with the rape. Hopgood was a Vice informant. Arresting him would lead to having one less informer. Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 20:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think even Roy would stoop that low. Messi1983 (talk) 01:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC)